Consentimiento mutuo
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Capítulo único (One-shot) Un desafortunado evento provocara que Severus Snape y Hermione Granger tengan que ponerse de acuerdo para salvar sus vidas. - Quíteselo de la cabeza, además usted no es precisamente una de mis fantasías. - No me importa que no le guste, o que no le caiga bien. - Afirmó la joven fríamente. - No le voy a pedir amor eterno.


Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

 **¡ATENCION!**

 **LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y por qué? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

 **¡AQUÍ VA!**

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis Fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo.

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

 **FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

 **CONSENTIMIENTO MUTUO**

Oía los murmullos apagados de los estudiantes. ¿De verdad se creían que iban a poder merodear por el castillo a aquellas horas sin ser debidamente castigados por ello? Torció sigilosamente sobre un corredor y se escondió en las sombras acechando a su presa cómo un depredador. La sola idea de poder desquitarse con aquellos ingenuos y estúpidos mocosos le provocaba un placer abrumador, haciendo que su imaginación volase libre ideando decenas de castigos al cual más degradante y humillante. Un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo suavemente.

-¡ _Lumos_!- Gritó Snape satisfecho.- Por fin te tengo insolente mocoso, 30 puntos menos para... ¿Granger?- Preguntó confuso bajando ligeramente su varita. Por un momento ese regocijo que sentía al haber pillado a alguien se había esfumado al ver la insufrible y sabelotodo mirada de su alumna. Después se dio cuenta de que en realidad era perfecto. No sólo podría quitarle más puntos aún, si no que además disfrutaría de la indignación de sus estúpidos amigos cuando la castigase... de por vida.- Muy bien.- Siseó con veneno. - 30... No, mejor 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigada de por vida hasta que...

-Con todo el debido respeto profesor Snape, no puede castigarme por hacer mi trabajo. - Susurró confiada pero con educación.

\- ¿Cómo? - Trató de no gritar el hombre mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Estoy dando mi ronda cómo prefecta.

Snape cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que notó su varita crujir bajo sus dedos. ¿Es que ya no se podía divertir? Si no podía quitarle puntos a Granger, ya no tenía gracia. El profesor bufó molesto.

-¿En la torre más alejada del castillo, a las 12 de la noche?- inquirió escéptico mientras alzaba una ceja. Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No tenemos ninguna zona de patrulla establecida, ni horarios ¿verdad profesor? - El ligero tono condescendiente de la joven lo alteró más de lo que ya estaba.

Otra vez, Snape oyó el suave murmullo de unas risas que trataban de pasar desapercibidas.

\- Venía a...

-¡Shhh!- La calló Snape poniéndole sin muchos miramientos la mano en la boca para tapársela. La joven bufó indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque el enfado le duró poco cuando oyó también las risas. Como si ambos estuvieran conectados, salieron a la vez de su escondrijo, blandiendo sus varitas a lo alto.

Vieron a unos jóvenes salir corriendo doblando una esquina y sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron tras ellos como si se trataran de fugitivos.

De repente una niebla les envolvió haciéndolos desaparecer en un torbellino.

La repentina niebla la hizo marearse, pero logró abrir los ojos a tiempo para verse flotando en el techo de una diminuta sala. Vio a Snape gruñendo, tirado en el suelo bocarriba, cuando su cuerpo cayó desplomándose sobre él.

El profesor de pociones gruñó de dolor mientras se apartaba de encima a la bruja con asco, como si fuera un bicho. Hermione parpadeó confusa y algo magullada mientras trataba de incorporarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - Escupió Severus con rabia. La Gryffindor se limitó a mirarlo mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Se lo mismo que usted.

\- En cuanto pille al responsable de esto le lanzaré tantos crucios que deseará que lo mate.- Susurró inquietantemente peligroso mientras avanzaba raudo hasta la única puerta de la habitación. Sin embargo se quedó perplejo frente a ella, cuando al abrirla se encontró con un diminuto aseo. Miró a su alrededor varias veces, palpando las paredes, el suelo y el techo.

-¡Qué narices!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras varios minutos de lanzar todo cuanto hechizo, contra hechizo, encantamientos y maldición conocía, fue incapaz de encontrar una forma de salir de aquel zulo.

La paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por tapices con representaciones de cazadores, pájaros, y colinas verdes con árboles. En una esquina, una pequeña y acogedora chimenea encendida. Y como único y austero mobiliario, un sofá con dos sillones a juego y una alfombra de diseño anticuado cubriendo el suelo. El pequeño salón parecía sellado, nada que condujera al exterior, ni siquiera una pequeña rendija de la que surgiera algo de corriente. Incluso el fuego suave y cálido que crepitaba en la chimenea era un hechizo, pues la estructura no tenía salida de humos.

\- Estamos atrapados.- Afirmó Hermione un poco asustada, comenzó a hiperventilar suavemente, pero se obligó a si misma a tomárselo con calma.

\- Dígame algo que no sepa.- Le espetó molesto.- Nos han tendido una trampa.

\- No creo que fuera para nosotros, creo que simplemente estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

\- ¿Y qué demonios le hace pensar eso?

La bruja se limitó a señalar un pequeño sobre nácar que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Pone Micah y Beth. - Hermione cogió el sobre y lo examinó abriéndolo con cuidado. - Parece que esto iba para otras personas. - Echó un rápido vistazo a la carta y la leyó en voz alta. - Hola Micah y Beth, os preguntaréis que hacéis ahí. Vuestros amigos y yo estamos hartos de vuestras constantes peleas y altibajos, un día os besáis y al otro os maldecís y nos obligáis a tomar partido en una extraña relación que está dividiendo nuestra amistad. Hemos creído que necesitáis resolver vuestras diferencias. Vuestra tensión sexual no resulta está acabando con nosotros, por eso, hemos tomado la decisión por vosotros... - Hermione se trabó ligeramente al leer aquellas letras. No sabía si quería saber cómo seguía la cosa. - Esta sala es muy especial, es uno de esos maravillosos secretos que guarda Hogwarts, y es un secreto que ha ido pasando en mi familia desde hace siglos. La gente que hay dentro de esta sala quedarán confinados dentro de ella, hasta que realicen lo que se les ha pedido. Yo activé la sala con una petición para vosotros dos, y no se desactivará hasta que se cumpla. Debéis liberar vuestra tensión sexual y acostaros juntos, o de lo contrario la sala no se desactivará y no podréis salir nunca. Os queremos y lo hacemos por vuestro bien. Firmado atentamente. Jhon, Sarah, Clive y Maddie. Hogwarts a 15 de Abril de 1946.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? - Le gritó colérico a su alumna como si toda la situación fuera culpa de ella.

\- Creo que está claro, está habitación debe ser parecida a la sala de los Menesteres. Destinada en este caso a que los ocupantes hagan lo que se le ha pedido a la sala.- Explicó la bruja con un nudo en el estómago.- Y que algo salió mal, porque sigue activada.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia.

\- Profesor, ¿eso significa que la única forma de salir de aquí, es acostándonos?

\- Ni lo sueñe ¡olvídese!- Masculló enfadado alejándose todo lo posible de su alumna, por desgracia, el tamaño del salón impedía que se alejase más de tres metros.- Esto tiene que ser alguna estúpida broma de Albus.

\- Pero la carta...

-Cállese señorita Granger, y déjeme pensar. Tiene que haber alguna forma de escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1 hora después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mordiéndose compulsivamente las uñas mientras Snape daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. El hombre se había tirado la mayor parte del tiempo murmurando hechizos contra las paredes y haciendo aspavientos con la varita.

\- ¿Solo tenemos que esperar verdad? Tarde o temprano alguien notará su ausencia y nos buscarán. - Razonó la castaña.

\- Nadie va a buscarme.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Nadie va a buscarme!- Gritó impaciente. - Se supone que no estoy en Hogwarts.

\- Pero...- Protestó frunciendo los labios.

\- Era un viaje de quince días que he cancelado.

\- ¿Y no podía avisar de que ya había vuelto?

\- ¡Yo no doy explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi tiempo Señorita Granger!

\- Genial...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 hora después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Y usted? - Preguntó de repente Snape cortando el silencio.

\- ¿Yo qué? - Respondió la chica sin entender.

-Piense Granger, si es que los Gryffindor pueden hacer eso. Alguien la estará buscando.

La bruja se limitó a esconder la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Estoy más o menos en la misma situación que usted. Mc Gonagall me había concedido un permiso especial para estudiar, se supone que estoy en casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Y ellos lo saben?

\- Están en Roma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3 horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Algo tendremos que hacer no? -Preguntó la joven un poco frustrada. Los minutos allí dentro la estaban matando.

-¿A qué se refiere? - Inquirió Snape alzando una ceja.

-Si la única solución es...

\- ¿Qué? - Gritó el hombre un poco asustado pegándose contra la pared, si pudiera apartarse más, subiría por las paredes como las arañas. - Ni lo sueñe.

\- Si es verdad lo que dice la carta, solo es sexo. Y en unos minutos está tortura se habrá acabado

-No pienso violar a una niña virgen. - Masculló Snape fulminándola con la mirada. Hermione se limitó a alzar una ceja y a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Primero, no soy una niña tengo 17.- Informó la joven levantándose del sofá con impaciencia. - Segundo, sería de mutuo acuerdo. Y tercero, ¿en qué momento se ha pensado que soy virgen? - Preguntó la bruja realmente seria, su vida sexual no era de la incumbencia de nadie, quizás por eso, el hecho de ser tan discreta había fomentado los rumores de que seguía siendo la misma chica mojigata y come libros. Aun así, prefería seguir con esa discreción. Snape la miró atentamente.

\- Ciertamente sorprendente Granger. Prefiero no preguntar, no vaya a ser que me den ganas de vomitar. - Escupió con asco.

-Aunque preguntase, no le iba a contestar porque no le importa lo más mínimo... profesor Snape. - Aclaró la chica furiosa.- Comentar que le doy asco no es el mejor comentario en estos momentos, dado que es posible que acabemos teniendo sexo.

\- Quíteselo de la cabeza, además usted no es precisamente una de mis fantasías.

\- No me importa que no le guste, o que no le caiga bien. - Afirmó la joven fríamente. - No le voy a pedir amor eterno. - Espetó la joven con ironía al más puro estilo Slytherin.

\- ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Que salte de la emoción? La idea de tener que tirarme a una alumna a la fuerza, aunque sea con su consentimiento, no me produce el más mínimo placer...- Espetó el hombre cerrando los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Y se piensa que a mi si? - Contraatacó la castaña. - No está usted entre mis mil primeras opciones para estas cosas.

\- Me alegro que tengamos algo en común.- Comentó el pocionista a modo de insulto.

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¡Bien!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6 horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cuanto más podemos seguir aguantado sin comida y con agua del baño? ¿2, 3 semanas hasta que muramos de inanición? - Soltó de repente la joven levantándose de golpe.- No pienso morir de hambre.

\- No tiene que morir, solo hay que esperar a que alguien note nuestra ausencia. - Siseó lanzándole la peor mirada que pudo.

\- No pienso esperar para verlo.

El ex mortífago bufó frustrado, esto no le estaba pasando a él. Era una maldita pesadilla, una de las peores. Observó a su alumna con calma, su determinación lo sorprendió realmente. Puede, (sólo puede) que su comentario de que era una niña, no fuera muy acertado.

\- ¿Es consciente de que no me atrae lo más mínimo Granger?

\- Usted tampoco es mi tipo.- Sentenció la bruja un poco molesta.

\- ¡Piense un poco estúpida! Le estoy diciendo que no me "atrae "- Por Merlín, esa conversación estaba resultando surrealista, si alguna vez conseguían salir de ahí, se aseguraría que la descendencia de esos mocosos que los metieron en ese lío, desapareciesen de la faz de la tierra y luego, se obliviaría así mismo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Snape trataba de explicar.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó avergonzada agachando la cabeza. - Bueno, es un hombre, puede hacer algo con "eso".- Merlín, de verdad Hermione había dicho eso.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡No soy gay señorita Granger!

\- Cómo dijo...

\- Me refería a una jodida erección. - Masculló el pocionista tratando de que no se le notase la incomodidad al mencionar aquella palabra. -

\- Tiene solución, siempre puede…- Merlín, de verdad Hermione había dicho eso.

-No Granger, además en estos momentos no conseguiría una aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Pues hay que hacer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-7 horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Cómo tardemos mucho en decidirnos, ya no hará falta pensar. - Masculló Hermione.

Reconocía que la idea no le atraía, lo más mínimo, acostarse con Snape no era algo que se le pasase por la cabeza. Pero si por algo se caracterizaba ella, era por tener la mente fría y calculadora y haría cualquier cosa para salir de ese sitio. No le gustaba ese hombre, pero tampoco le parecía desagradable, supongo que eso ya era algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-8 horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger, si vamos a hacer esto, déjeme dejarle las cosas claras.

\- Muy bien.

-Esto es lo que, no espere cortesía, romanticismo o delicadeza por mi parte. ¿Queda claro?

\- No se preocupe, prometo no enamorarme de usted. - Comentó con sarcasmo.

\- Esto no ha ocurrido. Nadie debe enterarse nunca.

\- No tengo intención de contarlo.

\- Nunca volveremos a hablar de ello. Nada de preliminares o tocamientos excesivos, no hace falta quitarse la ropa.

-Muy bien.

\- La... Eyaculación debería ir dentro, para asegurarnos efectividad. Pero por supuesto, tomaré las precauciones necesarias, no quiero tener problemas por culpa de esta… "Situación", tener que tratar con usted más de lo necesario. O lo toma o lo deja.

\- Me parece bien. Ciñámonos a lo estrictamente "profesional" - Dijo seria. No se podía creer que se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo con aquello. No, de ninguna de las maneras. Existían decenas de tipos de sexo, por amor, por compasión, por error, forzados, para relajarse, por amistad, incluso por compromiso, por obligación, sexo por odio, por venganza, por placer, hasta por trabajo. Pero por consentimiento, como si fuera una especie acuerdo "laboral". Jamás. Y mucho menos con Snape, resultaba raro planear ese tipo de cosas. - Con una condición.- Dijo al fin.

La Gryffindor se acercó con cautela a Snape. Notó como se tensaba, como la cuerda de un arco, sin embargo no se apartó.

\- ¿Qué hace?

\- Probar una cosa...

Snape alzó una ceja, le sorprendía lo madura que podía llegar a ser. Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe, que Merlín lo perdonase por esto. Ambos se acercaron con dudas, la oscura mirada de Severus no quitaba la vista de su alumna.

Juntaron sus labios en un torpe beso de reconocimiento. Sus labios finos estaban algo secos y agrietados, notaba la tensión en los músculos de su profesor. Se separaron a los escasos segundos. Hermione estaba seria, analizando exactamente lo que acababa de pasar y por la cara de Snape, parecía que el también.

\- ¿Asco?- Preguntó la joven con duda. El profesor bufó molesto, lo que hizo que la castaña se alejará un poco.

-No. - Confesó Snape con rabia, odiaba no sentirse mal por ello, se supone que debía sentirse asqueado, e incómodo. Granger abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no lo había visto venir. - ¿Asco, repulsión? - Preguntó de él.

-No.- Dijo Hermione con sorpresa mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensó que sería algo desagradable o asqueroso, pero el cálido aliento de Snape y su agradable y fresco aroma le resultaron de lo más atrayentes. Lo intentaron de nuevo, tanteando el terreno, nada de abrazos y roces innecesarios, ni siquiera sus labios se movían más de lo necesario, aquello se sentía extraño, forzado, y ligeramente incómodo. Volvieron a separarse, y ahí se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos durante varios minutos, analizando y comprendiendo, en el interior de sus mentes que estaban haciendo. Convenciéndose a sí mismos que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era la decisión más acertada. Es decir, el hechizo podía estar mal, había pasado mucho tiempo, o podía ser una broma, o simplemente que aun no hubieran encontrado la salida. Podían esperar ¿verdad?, pero… ¿Y si no venían a por ellos? ¿Y si realmente aquella sala funcionaba como se supone que decía aquella carta? ¿Iba a arriesgarse a morir allí, en compañía de Severus Snape?

Se miraron una última vez antes de acercarse con recelo el uno al otro, esta vez con un poco más de decisión, su bocas se movieron con lentitud, con extremado cuidado. El tercer beso había sido bastante mejor que el primero, pero aun así, nada que se considerara placentero. Se notaba la tensión e incomodad por ambas partes. Hermione no se rindió, empeñada en llevar aquella situación de la mejor manera posible, cerró los ojos y suavizó su roce. Pareció ser de ayuda, pues a los pocos segundos sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

En algún momento, la bruja abrió ligeramente los labios para coger aire, y sin darse cuenta, Snape profundizó el beso lamiendo con cuidado su labio inferior. Su mano, delgada y áspera se fue automáticamente hasta la mejilla de la chica, que suspiró de placer cuando oyó a Snape gruñir placenteramente, en el momento en que ella le devolvió el beso. Un ligero cosquilleo se posó en el estómago de la joven.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para ambos, que se separaron como si algo les hubiera quemado.

Hermione agachó la cabeza nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa Granger?

-Ese ha sido un buen beso.

\- Ya sé que quedamos en nada de romanticismos ni roces innecesarios. Pero si quiere que la ponga a cuatro patas y acabemos cuanto antes también puedo hacerlo.- Gruñó enfadado.

\- ¡No! ¡Es que se supone que esto no debía ser así!

\- ¿Así cómo?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras la interrogaba con la mirada. - ¿Cómo? - Gritó furioso acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Así de agradable! - Le soltó de golpe. Ese comentario fue como una jarra de agua fría, no se esperaba aquella reacción de la chica. Agarró a su alumna por la cintura y la alzó como si fuera de papel mientras la besaba con pasión como si fuera su último deseo en esta tierra.

\- Profesor que...

-Cállese Granger. - Le espetó mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de su cuerpo, que el infierno se lo tragara por aquello. Pero Merlín, lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar, ¿en qué momento había pasado de ser algo incómodo y desagradable a tener la imperiosa necesidad de quitarse la ropa?

Hermione suspiró cuando el sujetador voló por la sala. Que tuvieran que mantener relaciones "forzadas" no significa que no pudiera ser placentero, ¿verdad? Merlín, que alguien dijera que aquello era normal.

La escena empezó siendo cautelosa, y torpe, pero con el paso de los minutos los besos y las caricias se intensificaron exponencialmente.

Hermione trató de quitarle la chaqueta, pero aquellos dichosos botones se le resistían. Severus miró impaciente su ropa y se la arrancó, haciendo saltar los botones en todas direcciones. El hombre se sentó cómodamente en el sofá mientras la castaña se sentaba sobre su regazo, la pálida piel del torso del ex mortífago la sorprendió. Sin embargo las cicatrices que surcaban su pecho no lo hicieron.

Snape esbozó una inquietante sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué? -Quiso saber Granger.

\- Puede que si sea mi tipo después de todo... - Susurró con voz ronca cuando se obligó a desatar la cremallera de si pantalón para que su abultada entrepierna tuviera más espacio. No sólo se estaba acostando con Hermione Granger por obligación, si no que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los suaves y turgentes pechos de la joven eran lo más tentador que había visto nunca. Sus pezones rosados y aterciopelados se endurecieron agradablemente ante su tacto.

La besó con ferocidad, cuando sintió las caderas de la joven presionar contra él. La alzó en cuestión de segundos para tumbarla sobre el sofá, arrancándole su ropa interior, su falda plisada aún seguía puesta. Hermione besó y mordió con ansias el cuello del hombre, dejando un suave rastro húmedo hasta su clavícula. El profesor acarició los firmes muslos de la joven, sin poder evitarlo, la Gryffindor dejó escapar un leve gemido.

Ya estaba, eso fue lo máximo que el cuerpo del Slytherin pudo soportar. Subió su mano hasta la intimidad de la bruja y se sorprendió gratamente cuando una cálida humedad lo invadió.

Introdujo un dedo con suavidad, las uñas de la bruja se clavaron en su espalda con dolor, pero poco le importaba al verla arquearse así de placer.

La volvió a besar, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y sus labios carnosos. La Gryffindor llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de Snape, bajó su ropa interior lo justo para liberar su miembro, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle el pantalón, eso era perder unos segundos valiosos.

Snape apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando la chica agarró su miembro y lo masajeó lentamente. Soltó un bufido de placer que hizo que ambos aceleraran sus caricias, el Slytherin alzó a Hermione del sofá, empujándola con fuerza contra la pared. Las piernas de ella se enrollaron en su cintura, mientras las manos de Severus sujetaban sus glúteos sin muchos miramientos.

\- Merlín, me perdone...- Susurró el pocionista con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porqué pienso disfrutarlo... - Masculló mientras se introducía en el interior de su alumna con un movimiento rápido y certero. El fuerte gemido que inundó la sala fue estremecedor, no había sido fingido, ni por compromiso, realmente ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

El movimiento oscilante de sus caderas comenzó una deliciosa y placentera danza, al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Severus gruñó cuando las uñas de Hermione se clavaron nuevamente en su espalda sin ningún pudor. Lo que provocó una nueva oleada de embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápida. Se besaron con ardor, devorándose con pasión. El profesor, más alto y grande que la joven, no necesito nada más que la fuerza de sus caderas, para mantener a la bruja en el aire.

Las torneadas y deliciosas piernas de Hermione se apretaron con fuerza, se lo había pasado bien muchas otras veces, había disfrutado de noches de placer, pasión y lujuria. Pero la forma en que el jefe de Slytherin la estaba haciendo temblar, sin apenas esfuerzo, la encendió aun más.

Severus agarró las manos de la castaña, entrelazándolas con las suyas, besando con desenfreno todo cuanto podía. Alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza de la chica, inmovilizándola.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, eran conscientes de la amarga realidad, sus agitadas respiraciones y sus movimientos erráticos anunciaban el final del encuentro sexual más extraño y placentero que jamás hubieran tenido.

Nunca había dejado de ser conscientes de que aquello no era más que un simple..." trámite". Sin embargo, nada impediría, que no acabasen con un gran fin de fiesta.

Sujetó a la joven otra vez por las caderas y la tumbó sobre la alfombra, embistiéndola con fuerza, notando como su respiración se entrecortaba y su piel se perlaba de un fino sudor. Le enseñaría a Granger que a pesar de todo, era capaz de mucho más que un simple profesor de pociones, la haría vibrar como nunca. A fin de cuentas, el nunca hacía la cosas a medias. Mientras el hombre se apoyaba con un brazo sobre el suelo, deslizó su otra mano por el pecho, y luego el vientre de la chica, llegando hasta su zona más sensible. La acarició al ritmo de sus caderas mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

El momento se acercaba, Snape aceleró el ritmo, su corazón iba salirse de su pecho, pero el resultado bien iba a merecer el esfuerzo. El cuerpo de Hermione se arqueó mientras un profundo gemido retumbó en la sala, Severus siguió embistiendo sin parar conteniendo su propio orgasmo, hasta que las convulsiones de ella comenzaron suavemente a cesar. Entonces bajo el ritmo, suavizándolo volviéndolo lento y excitante, dejándose llevar por unos suaves espasmos, que anunciaban la culminación del placer, segundos más tardes, su cuerpo se tensó y sus mandíbulas se apretaron con extremada fuerza con el orgasmo lo sacudió.

Tras algunos momentos para recuperar la compostura ambos se levantaron y vistieron, un suave rubor cubría aun las mejillas de la Gryffindor. Snape la observó atentamente mientras se abotonaba la camisa con rapidez. No había culpabilidad en sus ojos, ni vergüenza o arrepentimiento, le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero la madurez y entereza que estaba demostrando ahora, había sido una agradable y de lo más sorprendente sorpresa.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó Hermione con calma. - Debería haber funcionado.

\- No sabemos si en realidad lo que hicimos sirvió de algo o el hechizo está caducado. - Espetó de malos modos.

\- Quizás no lo hemos hecho bien.- Comentó tratando de analizar la situación con inteligencia.

\- Será usted, señorita Granger, yo he cumplido las expectativas. - Siseó con veneno el pocionista.

-Ambos sabemos que eso ha sido mucho más que cubrir expectativas... Profesor Snape. - Le contestó seria la bruja. - Deberíamos esperar un poco más.

\- O quizás deberíamos volver a intentarlo.

-Creía que había dicho que acostarse conmigo no estaba dentro de sus fantasías profesor.

-Eso lo dijo usted, yo dije que no me causaría una erección aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Está claro que no ha sido así.

-Está claro…

Esperaron durante un rato en silencio.

-Parece no funcionó la primera vez- Susurró el hombre entrecerrando  
ligeramente la mirada.

\- A lo mejor debemos insistir.

-A lo mejor.

En aquel momento la chimenea crujió y tras ella apareció una vieja puerta de madera, que se abrió haciendo chirriar sus goznes.

\- Parece que no va a ser necesario repetir. - Espetó el Slytherin.

\- Eso parece.

-Quizás… deberíamos mirar nuevamente esta sala, y asegurarnos de cerrarla, quien sabe lo que puede hacer en mala manos.- Respondió con frialdad.

-Quizás deberíamos. - Contestó secamente la chica, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para irse no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado.

\- Adiós señorita Granger.

-Adiós profesor Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola, hola!

Os traigo una sorpresa / regalo, en compensación por no estar actualizando La promesa, y es que como dije, el tiempo es oro, y ahora mismo mi inspiración está siendo desviada a varios proyectos personales y profesionales. Cuando no estoy cuidando de mi suegra, estoy tratando de sacar adelante (yo y más gente en realidad ) el equipo de Quiddicht de La Coruña, o estoy ayudando a mi marido en el estudio fotográfico, o tratando de sacar adelante mi propio libro. O preparando mi ascenso laboral ( un trabajo que requiere el esfuerzo de varios meses.)

Esto no significa que abandone la Promesa, simplemente me lo tomaré con más calma. Este One- shot es otra de esas muchas ideas que tenía guardadas en una carpeta en algún recóndito lugar del ordenador. En su día me pareció una idea completamente diferente y nueva, siempre había visto, tener sexo por amor, por placer ( noche furtiva) por obligación ( esos fics donde son obligados a mantener relaciones por contratos matrimoniales, etc.. Incluso sin consentimiento ( violaciones) que personalmente no me gustan.

Pero nunca había visto un fic donde tengan que ponerse de mutuo acuerdo para mantener una relación basada en hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Pero bueno esto lo escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo, así que hoy en día esa idea puede no ser tan original. XD

Espero que os haya gustado.

Saludos de Cloe.


End file.
